


The Happiness of Breaking Your Heart

by inks4fics



Series: The Day6 One-Shot Collections [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dance, Fluff and Angst, Friendzone, Love Confessions, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inks4fics/pseuds/inks4fics
Summary: Jae knew he doesn't stand a chance. Seeing her with someone else breaks his heart. But seeing how happy she was somewhat healed his heart.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Series: The Day6 One-Shot Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810870
Kudos: 9





	The Happiness of Breaking Your Heart

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_

The sound of the music playing covered the whole venue, as if it became a signal for the students to take their _"special someone"_ in a dance.

You just stood there, completely clueless on what to do next. Everyone around you, with their masquerade masks on, was dancing along the music. The mood was completely romantic.

 _What now?_ You mouthed those words while walking around. It's completely a lie when you say you're not expecting someone to come in front of you and take you to a dance. Girls have their fantasies, after all.

You stopped on your tracks when you saw someone familiar.

 _It was Brian._ Even though he's wearing a mask, you knew already that it's him. He's dancing with someone already. It's like your fantasies and imaginations were thrown into a ditch. You have been admiring him since you were a freshman and when you think you can finally tell him your feelings, reality came slapping you that you couldn't reach someone like him. Never.

You turned your back, hoping that it would ease the pain forming through your chest. You feel unmotivated to even walk, or to even do things.

You just wanted to go home. That's it.

Without any second thoughts, you scanned the whole place with your eyes, looking for that specific someone who can somewhat—maybe—take you home. You're determined to go home, so you were ready to take off your heels since it's been hindering you from walking properly when a man suddenly came in front of you, as if asking you for a dance.

Instead of having butterflies in the stomach, curiosity was what crept into your mind.

"Okay?" you blurted out.

That man standing in front of you, with his hand now waiting for you to accept it, is so familiar with you. He's not just familiar, _you knew him._ He's the one you've been looking for, the one who could take you home and join you to ditch this whole party.

"Jae? You're being weird," you told him, with an awkward laugh in between.

But he didn't even bother to respond, and is still has his hands in front of you. And you didn't want him to wait any longer, so you just accepted his offer by taking his hand.

_It's like catching lightning_  
_The chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances to feeling_  
_The way we do_

"Sorry for stealing your first dance," he finally spoke. "It wasn't supposed to be me."

"It's fine. You're my best friend."

It's true. Jae has been there in your life the whole time. Your family and his family are friends, making you best buddies since your childhood. The closeness stayed until now, and he's always there whenever you need someone.

_Just like now._

Your bodies just danced to the rhythm. It's too quiet, but it's not awkward. The silence is comforting.

"I can still remember clearly when you told me you wanted your first dance to be special," he recalled, just to break the silence. "And you wanted it to be with your special someone."

You laughed, remembering how childish it was. You don't have your special someone right now, though. It's just an unrequited crush and you think that it's—probably—going to stay unrequited forever.

"I may not have my special someone dancing with me right now but at least, I've got the most special person in my life with me on this dancefloor," you told him with a smile although you're not sure if he could be able to see that. "I'm dancing with my best friend right now, and I am more than happy."

You don't know if it's just because of your imagination or you just really know every part of Jae, you could see him smiling but not reaching its eyes. His eyes were twinkling and not even his mask can hide that, but it looks like there's something more aside his twinkling eyes. _Sadness._ The sadness that he's trying hard to hide, but you as his childhood friend, can still see through it.

"Jae, is there any problem?" you decided to ask him, as you can feel that he's not being his usual self.

"I am dancing with my special someone right now..." he whispered. "...and my heart can't stay still."

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Your forehead creased, maybe because of confusion? But what you heard from him isn't exactly what you're expecting. The music continued playing and yet, the two of you already stopped from dancing.

"J-Jae?"

"Don't worry, I'll get over this feelings soon," he laughed awkwardly. "I didn't want to lose my best friend, but I didn't want to keep secrets from you anymore."

It's your promise to each other. To be honest always and to not keep secrets. Because secrets can kill your friendship, _and feelings too._  


"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know..."  


If only you had known about his feelings earlier, you could have done something to prevent him. Because having feelings with a friend is definitely not an easy thing.

And when there are feelings involved, there's also _heartbreak._  


"You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'll get over it, I promise," he said while smiling, but you know he's not really smiling. "Not telling you my feelings feels like betraying you."

He took you to a dance again and you just let it. Your mind suddenly went blank, as if it flew to another dimension.

So how are you gonna respond to a love confession given by your best friend without breaking his heart? _You know there's no way._  


"Do you still remember when I told you that happiness looks good in you?" he asked naturally, as if he didn't confess about his feelings just minutes ago.

"It's true, happiness suits you." you can feel his voice shaking while saying those words. "I promised to only bring you to your happiness."

"And as the most special person in your life, as your best friend, I am going to fulfill that promise."

That was the last thing you heard from him before he turned you around. You were taken aback by his sudden action and when you landed to a pair of arms, you completely knew it wasn't Jae's.

_But it was an another familiar person._

"Brian?" you asked with a surprised voice.

"Hi..." he answered with a greeting.

You can't believe it. You were just watching him dancing with another girl earlier so how did he ended up coming to you—and even talking to you?

And where's Jae?

"I was about to take you to a dance when a girl suddenly asked me," he explained, as if it was his responsibility to tell you those things. "I missed the opportunity to be your first dance. But I can still take you to a dance, right?"

And that's when you lose it. You're heart is beating too fast. You can feel your cheeks becoming red.

You accepted his hand. And you swear you were too nervous that you can feel your hands sweating. You just silently prayed that he wouldn't notice it.

With your mind suddenly losing its focus to your surroundings, you didn't knew another pair of eyes were looking at you from afar.

It was Jae's. With his hands on his pockets, his lips formed a smile. A smile that tells a thousand of untold words.

His heart is broken yet his heart feels healed with seeing you happy.

At that time, Jae just did the thing he's really good at; _choosing your happiness rather than his own happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot here and it's my first time to write in full english so bare with me if i ever have mistakes or grammatical errors. Give me some of your feedbacks ily all <33


End file.
